gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee TV Show Wiki
Welcome to the Glee Wiki! "By its very definition, Glee is opening yourself to joy." Glee Wiki is the #1 source about Glee that anyone can edit. To visit this wiki just visit one of the following links: GleeWiki.co.nr or GleeWiki.co.tv or Glee.wikia.com ;Upcoming Episode Spoilers! There is an upcoming episode after the hiatus that will have a Madonna theme with 10 Madonna songs in it. Also Idina Menzel may be appearing as either the Vocal Adrenaline coach or Rachels biological mother. And because of all of the fans unexpected positive responce to Puck and Rachels relationship, there will be more scenes with the two of them. Kristen Chenoweth is going to be coming back as April Rhodes! Quinn will be having her baby before the end of the first season. This will all happen in part two of season one Road to Regionals. thumb|200px|right Mark Salling (Puck) sings a ‘chillin’ ode to Glee Mark Salling, who plays Quinn’s true-blue babydaddy Puck on Glee, is so delighted at his own good fortune at becoming an increasingly crush-worthy TV star that he’s now recorded an original song to honor the hit show’s cast and crew. ;Golden Globe Nominations! Glee recieved four nominations in the 67th Golden Globe Awards, which are: * Best Series - musical or comedy * Best performance in a television series - musical or comedy (actor): Matthew Morrison (Will Schuester) * Best performance in a television series - musical or comedy (actress): Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) * Best supporting performance in a series, mini-series, or TV film: Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester). Congratulations to all of them! ;UK Fans Catchup! For those of you in the UK who missed the sneak peak(pilot) on E4 On Tuesday you can now view the epidose in full by CLICKING HERE ;Will and Emma kiss! In the episode Sectionals, Will left his wife and when Emma says she can't be around Will anymore so she is resigning, he catches up to her and kisses her for the first time, beginning a new love relationship in Glee that everyone has been waiting for all season. Tune in this Spring to find out where it goes! ;Sue is suspended from her job as Cheerios Coach! After finding out that Sue leaked the set list to the other show choirs, Principal Figgins suspends her from being the Cheerios coach. She decides to take a vacation, pack on some muscle and come back worse than ever... ;New Directions wins Sectionals! The Glee Club comes back from Sectionals and has a surprise for Mr. Schuester, who could not come: They got the trophy. Will is proud of them but tells them that they gotta start preparing for Regionals. Principal Figgins pulled a few strings and got Will un-disqualified, so he can go to Regionals with them. But because he could not come Sectionals, the Glee Club puts together a song of their own (My Life Would Suck Without You), with choreography from almost every song that they had performed all year. ;Sectionals Sectionals is the thirteenth episode of Glee's first season. The episode sees the Glee Club finally head to sectionals but without Will as he cannot go. Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to sectionals even though her wedding to Ken is the same day. Quinn's secrets will start to unravel and the Glee Club might not be able to recover in time to compete. Especially after their competitor's; Jane Adams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf perform their songs after Sue leaks New Directions' set list. Will makes a potentially life-changing decision... [Read more] ;Emma Pillsbury Emma Pillsbury is a fictional character in the TV series: Glee. She is the school's mysophobic guidance counselor who has unrequited feelings for Will. She is played by Jayma Mays. Emma is part of the William McKinley High School. When she was young her brother pushed her during a visit to a dairy farm and after that she... [Read more] ;Don't Rain on My Parade Don't Rain on My Parade is a song featured in the episode Sectionals. This is the ballad that New Directions chose to sing at Sectionals after Jane Adams had copied their previous ballad And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Rachel had apparently been working on it since she was four. Rachel started singing this song in the audience and then moved on to the stage introducing all of New Directions. It is one of the... [Read More] Category:Main Page